A Demons Family
by gabstergirl
Summary: Rin knew something was wrong the moment he and Yukio left on the Mission. Now hes living in a huge palace in Gehenna with a bunch of demons claiming to be Satan s sons, and his big brothers. And they don't intend to let their new baby brother run away anytime soon. (There will be a few OC) (Fist Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Rin knew something was wrong. His senses told him so.

From the moment he and Yukio had accepted this stupid mission from Memphisto, he had been feeling a constant feeling of discomfort. He had contemplated telling his brother about it, but figured the stupid mole-face would say something like "_Relax Rin, you've probably been reading too much manga again. Stop worrying"._

Rin shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the train, trying to ignore his senses which were screaming at him to turn back. Yukio glanced in front of him at Rin and sighed.

"Rin, stop squirming. What's been bothering you? You've been like this since we left the academy!" Yukio exclaimed, exasperated.

Rin didn't answer, but instead chose to look out the window and pretend as if the other didn't exist. He could feel Yukio's worried gaze on him, but knowing how his brother would react to him saying that he felt something because of his **demon **senses, he wisely chose to keep it to himself.

Rin sighed and rested his head against the window. He knew that Yukio was still against Rin being a demon, and against him relying on his flames for battle. Yukio still loved his brother dearly, even trying to hide the frown of disapproval whenever Rin used his flames, or even when he talked to Kuro. But Rin saw it every time. He tried not to take it personally, he knew Yukio loved him, but in truth, Rin felt he was rejecting his demon half entirely, which was, to him, rejecting half of Rin himself.

Rin sighed again, shaking his head to rid himself of depressing thoughts.

"Rin, seriously, what's wrong?" Yukio asked

Rin put on a forced smile, "Nothing, just a little travel sick. Don't be such a freakin worry wart mole-face!"

Yukio eyed him suspiciously, before deciding he was satisfies with Rin's answer.

"All right, if you're sure. Try to get some sleep; we'll be there in a few hours. It might take the nausea away" Yukio stated.

"OK" Rin then rested his head against the window once more, trying to push aside his worries and depressing thoughts before eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rin suddenly found himself in the middle of a dark room, with no light whatsoever save for the4 glowing blue eyes that were circling him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to comprehend the situation._

"_Wait…wasn't I just with Yukio….on the train?" he thought, slowly trying to remember is anything had happened. He looked up into the strange blue eyes that were circling him, looking at him as if he were small prey and it was a fearsome lion._

"_Who are you?!" Rin demanded, feeling for his sword, only to gasp in shock that it wasn't there. He felt his body frantically, searching for the sword that contained his heart._

"_Looking for this?" Rin snapped his head up towards the voice, only to see the blue eyes looking at him in a mocking fashion. Suddenly, the entire black room was illuminated by white light, making Rin cover his eyes and hiss in pain._

_He frantically rubbed his blurry eyes, trying to get them to focus and adjust to the now bright room. After a few moments, he once again looked up to find the blue eyes were now attached to a head and a body. __**His**__ head and body._

"_Well?" The Rin look alike taunted, waving the sword in his face, "do you want your little poking stick or not?"_

"_Who are you?!" Rin demanded, stepping back when his doppelganger got to close. "Why the hell do you have my sword? And why do you look like me?!"_

_The look-a-like chuckled "Why do you think? I AM you Rin" he said, smiling menacingly. "Why do you think your brother hates you? Why do you think your friends were afraid of you?"_

"_They're not!" Rin protested heavily, "They accepted me for who I am." Rin smirked _

"_Oh really? How do you know they're not lying? How do you know they aren't planning to kill you as we speak? "The other Rin smirked at the distraught expression on him. "How do you know your brother still loves you? He HATES you! He wants to kill…"_

"SHUT UP!" Rin screamed, jolting out of his seat.

"Whoa! Rin, calm down, I was just saying that we needed to get off the train" Yukio said as he pointed out the window to the train station.

"_A dream..."_ Rin thought, smiling bitterly. He then apologised sheepishly to Yukio and grabbed his bag, headed for the exit.

-_**Line break**_-

Rin was deep in thought as he unpacked his suitcase to change before heading out to so the exorcism. He thought of his dream, which he figured out pretty quickly were the personification of his insecurities.

"…and after that all we have to do is contact HQ and we can head home. Rin, are you listening?" Yukio asked, looking up from his piles of neatly organised documents.

Rin shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Yea, just a little tired" Rin lied.

Yukio frowned "Rin, are you sure there's nothing bothering you? You've been kind of out of it" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, damn mole-face! Let's just go and do the mission before I die of boredom" Rin said in the most convincing "I'm fine" voice he could manage.

Yukio nodded, before gathering his things and telling Rin to follow him. After exiting the hotel, they walked along an old fashioned stone road. Rin looked around him, admiring the wilderness around them, almost out of place in Japan. He then heard Yukio yell at him to move quicker as the sun was setting.

-_**Line break-**_

When they finally arrived at the house while Yukio rang the doorbell, Rin took a moment to take it all in. It was MASSIVE. Five stories high with large windows placed evenly on the front above the porch supported by big white pillars. With a small smile, Rin thought it looked like it belonged in one of his manga.

Suddenly, his bad feeling had returned. His senses telling him he should get out of there, and quick. He yelped slightly from the force of it, causing Yukio to look over at him questioningly.

"Dust in my eye" Rin lied.

Before Yukio could say anything, the door opened to reveal an old man dressed in formal attire.

"Ah yes, by your uniforms, I'm guessing you are the exorcists I called for?" The man asked with a deep voice.

Straightening his shoulders, Yukio responded. "Yes, sir. Were here on behalf of the strange demon glyphs in your basement that you reported? My name is Yukio Okumura and with me here to assist me is Rin Okumura"

The man nodded. "Yes, come in. I would like to have you take a look at it and possibly get rid of it, if possible?" he asked.

Yukio nodded in understanding. Having demon symbol appear in your house can bring curses and demons into your home. Most people like them gone and exorcised as soon as possible.

"Of course, why don't you lead the way, " Yukio smiled and gestured for him to lead, which he promptly did.

Meanwhile, Rin remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, trying to calm him senses and they screamed at him to run. By the time they finally reached the symbols in the basement, Rin was feeling quite lightheaded.

"I see" Yukio said as he looked at the symbols. "This is a transportation circle, used for moving demons from one place to the other. Rare, but can be easily dealt with and removed."

"Oh thank Darwin" he sighed in relief. "Can you remove it now?" the old man wondered.

"Yes" Yukio smiled. "Rin, can you go and get a sample of the material making the circle. Don't touch it though, or you will be transported who knows where"

Rin nodded slightly, grabbing the tweezers Yukio offered him. He kneeled in front of the circle before slowly peeling off a symbol. Before he could get it completely off, the feeling of danger assaulted his senses completely making him collapse onto the circle.

"RIN!" Yukio screamed as he watched his brother collapse onto the circle, looking in pain.

Suddenly, the circle flashed a brilliant blue before disappearing completely, along with Rin. Leaving a stunned Yukio and a confused old man behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone! I'll be updating a lot seeing how this story has been swimming around my head for a while. Hope you enjoy :D**

_Italics=thoughts and dreams _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist **

Rin shot straight up as soon as he felt someone shake his arm.

"Uh, hey kid, you alright?" a man asked "you do know you're passed out in an alley, right?"

Rin looked around. He really was in an alley, next to a busy street, he assumed, due to the buzz of noise and chatter coming from the ends of it. Rin then looked at the man who woke him and jolted out of his grasp. The man was a dirty blonde with brown eyes, but that wasn't what set him off. It was the large pointed ears and the tail that shook him.

"You have a tail!" Rin exclaimed, surprised.

The man gave him a weird look. "Didn't they teach you biology in school, kid? You sure you're ok, you seem out of it." The man asked again

Rin looked around once again, trying to piece together what happened. "_Ok, I was at that old man's house doing an exorcism with four-eyes…we followed him into his basement…"_ Rin gasped. Could it be that he was transported somewhere when he fell on the circle? It was, after all, a transporter for demons.

Rin shook his head and smiled at the man "Just a little too much partying" he said while standing up. "I'm fine now". Rin watched as the man continued through the alley, mumbling something about youth and being responsible. Once he disappeared into the street, Rin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "_Ok", _Thought Rin, _"I just have to act natural, like I belong here. I guess I keep my tail out then? But what about my exorcist uniform, will anyone recognise it?" _Rin sighed and looked at his reflection in a puddle. His uniform was crumpled from lying on the ground, and his hair was more of a mess that usual. Unlike the mans though, Rin's ears stayed small and pointed, meaning his only demon feature showing was his black tail. After getting his appearance as neat as he could, he looked up from the puddle and slowly walked towards the end of the alley.

When stepped out into the street, his jaw hung open in shock. The street was brimming with life. Vendors lining the sides, people handing out flyers, kiosks playing music for the small children to dance and play to while tall buildings stood behind them marking where the street stopped. But what shocked Rin most of all, was that they were all demons. The children had their tails out and wagging while the adults respectfully had them tucked in, but still had large pointy ears. On his left, he noticed that the street when on seemingly forever, but on his right, he noticed it went on for a few more kilometers before stopping at huge towering gates protecting the biggest castle he had ever seen. Even from there Rin could see its grace and beauty.

Rin closed his mouth and walked up to one of the people handing out flyers.

"E-excuse me?" Rin asked, inwardly cursing himself for sounding way to shy and innocent.

"Yes young man? Would you like a flyer?" The man asked, noticing Rin's small ears but choosing not to comment on it.

"Ah, no. I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am." Rin chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

The man gave him a weird look, "You're in the capitol son, In North Gehenna".

Rin looked startled, wrapping his tail around his leg in discomfort.

"What?! Like Gehenna the opposite of Assiah?!" Rin exclaimed, gaining a few surprised looks form people passing by.

The looked at him strangely.

"You ok son? This is basic geography" The man asked, wondering if this kid in front of him was alright.

Rin realised how strange he must have been acting.

"Yes, I'm fine" Rin said quickly and took off to his right.

Gehenna, he was in **Gehenna! **As Rin raced through the streets, his mind was racing a mile a minute. "_So this is where that damn circle brought me" _He thought, "_I need to get back and tell Yukio I'm alright and tell my friends too..." _Rin briefly wondered if they were glad he was gone, but quickly shook off his insecurities. He needed to find another way back to Assiah. As he was running through the crowds, he glanced up and saw he was running towards the large castle he had seen earlier. _"Well,_ _if anywhere had a transportation circle back to Assiah, it would be there". _Rin thought as he ran towards the gate.

-_**Line break**_-

Rin panted as he looked up at the large gates preventing anyone from entering. He walked over to one of the many guards with the intent of getting inside.

"Excuse me, uh, sir? Can you open the gates? I got to get the there". Rin said as he pointed towards the castle.

"The royal family hasn't informed me of any visitors. You may not enter, now leave boy." Said the guard in deep voice, flexing his massive muscles under his armor.

Rin growled "Let me or ill force my way in!" He said gripping his sword.

The other guards laughed, turning their heads to watch the show that this kid was about to put on.

The guard smirked "all right kid, just don't pee yourself when you end up beaten beyond recognition" he said while drawing his sword.

Before Rin could draw his, the guard attacked. Using his uncovered sheath Rin blocked the blow as best he could. "_What IS this guy? He's so strong!" _Rin thought as he skidded back.

"Well, kid. You still wanna fight? Or do you wanna run home and cry" The guard taunted.

Slightly panting from the force of the attack, Rin smirked.

"Hell no, I'm just getting started" He said as he drew his demon sword.

Suddenly there was a flash, and the guards stood in shock. Instead of a short brat with small ears in front of them, it was a strong being emanating power while covered in Satan's blue flame. Rin charged at them while they were standing there and lifted his sword to strike the guard he was fighting.

Just before the deadly blow reached its target, Rin fell to the ground unconscious due to someone behind him

The guards were shocked and immediately bowed at the sight of who saved them and immediately bowed.

"My apologies, this one belongs to us. I'll be taking him now" The mysterious man said as he picked up Rin and cradled him against his chest. He then picked up the sword and was gone before any of the guards could even muster up an apology.

_**Any idea who he is? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Blue exorcist **_

The first thing Rin noticed when he woke up is that he was extremely comfortable. Except for the searing pain in the back of his head. He opened his eyes and groaned as the light assaulted him. He rubbed his eyes with his fists in an attempt to sooth them.

"Aww! Look! He's rubbing his eyes so cutely!" Giggled a voice in the room

Rin jumped at the sound, scrambling to what he can now see is a bed inside a beautiful room.

"Raiga, you scared him! Talk quieter will you?" said a deeper voice.

Rin looked at the two men that talked. The first person he noticed was the smaller one, who looked to be about twenty. He was muttering an apology to the other one while rubbing the back of his head, ruffling the soft, blonde hair that reached just past his ears.

"Sorry sweetie, didn't mean to startle you" The blonde one, now identified as Raiga, said to Rin sweetly.

Rin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his eyes trailing from the blondes stunning purple eyes down his somewhat short but fit body. He was wearing what looked to be formal wear, a black suit with a purple shoulder-drape that matched his eyes.

"Who are you?!" Rin demanded, tensing his muscles for an attack.

"I'm sorry, you must be very confused" Rin snapped his head to the other one, eyes widening al little. This guy was **tall. **Rin's eyes went over him, observing his pure black hair and his bright green eyes. The man stepped towards him with his muscular body, causing Rin to tense up.

"Calm down. My name is Teito, I was the one who brought you in, and this is my younger brother, Raiga" Teito said while gesturing to Raiga, who gave a little wave. "There was a large surge of power coming from the front gates yesterday, and when I went to check what it was, I saw you. Attacking one of the guards" he said disapprovingly.

"They wouldn't let me in the castle! I needed to find something in there" Rin yelled, frustrated.

"Well" said Teito, "You're in here now, what did you need?" he asked, slightly amused at the cute pout Rin was doing.

Rin whipped his head around in shock to look at the room. "_This is inside the castle?" _thought Rin. He looked at the king size bed he was on, and the expensive looking quilt he was still half under. He looked at the room, observing the fine silks and expensive relics that pieced together the incredible room of white and red. "_Makes sense, I guess."_

Turning his head back to the two men, Rin suddenly felt nervous. "W-well I was looking for a transportation circle or a gate to get me to Assiah" Rin answered honestly, not wanting to lie to them for some reason.

Raiga, who was inwardly fawning at Rin's adorable stutter, was confused. "Didn't you come here to meet us, sweetie? We've been wanting to meet you for a long time!" he exclaimed, leaning forward on the bed.

"Huh? Why? Why have you wanted to meet me?" Rin asked, genuinely curious.

"Raiga, he doesn't know" Teito said, pulling Raiga off the bed. "As far as I'm aware, he only knows who his father is".

"What!? Why doesn't he know about us?" said Raiga, a frown marring his handsome face.

"He was raised in the human realm. As if they would actually tell him anything" Said Teito with a hint of distain in his voice.

"Um, I'm right here! Seriously, who are you?" asked Rin.

Raiga and Teito looked at each other, seemingly thinking about something, before nodding and sitting down with Rin on the large bed.

"Rin, sweetie, we need to talk to you for a bit." said Raiga with a sad smile.

Rin looked at them suspiciously, before nodding and listening to their story.

-_**Line break-**_

Rin couldn't help but look shocked at the new information he had just received. He not only had Yukio as a brother, but apparently FIVE others too! He held his head in his hand as he tried to process it all. Teito, Raiga, Gaara, Misaki and Sena. Each has the same father, but different mothers. Rin frowned. Why hadn't father fujimoto told him this? Did he even know about it? And why is Gehenna so…bright and cheerful? Wasn't it supposed to be dark and evil? People even asked if he was ok….

While Rin was thinking everything over, Raiga and Teito watched closely. They could see the frown on his face and how this information was affecting him. They thought maybe they shouldn't have told how only evil or extremely low-level demons go to Assiah and mess with humans, or that he had more family all this time, but they knew he had to know.

Rin turned his head towards his two brothers with sad eyes, "Did…did my adoptive father know about this? About you guys and about how Gehenna really was?"

"…yes" said Teito solemnly.

"Did my younger twin, Yukio know too?"

"…yes. I'm very sorry they didn't tell you"

Rin's eyes watered. "_Why didn't they tell me this? Why did they lie to me? I guess Yukio really does hate me. My insecurities were real."_

The two men watched sadly as their baby brother wrapped his arms and his around his legs and cried into them.

"I'll leave him to you, Raiga" Teito said, standing up, "I'll go inform the others that he's here"

As Teito walked out the door, Raiga scooted over to Rin and brought him into his lap. He put Rin's head on his shoulder and whispered words of comfort.

"It's ok, sweetheart. It'll be okay"

Rin buried his head into the crevice between Raiga's neck and shoulder trying to make he feel better. He instantly calmed at his scent. His demon instincts recognised Raiga as his big brother and immediately sought comfort from him. Rin slowly calmed until he fell asleep on Raiga, the only sound in the room being the breathing of the two demons and the occasional sleeping whimper from Rin.

-_**Line break-**_

After Rin fell asleep, Raiga had tucked him in. Just as he was about to walk away, Rin's hand reached out to grasp his pants while whimpering at the loss of the scent.

Raiga smiled and lay down beside a sleeping Rin.

"Whimpering when a protective scent is gone, just like a newborn." Raiga smiled, nuzzling his face on Rin's, making him purr.

"Well, I suppose you're only 15, so you are a newborn here. Most aren't even out of diapers at 15, their parents wait till there about 250" Raiga giggled softly "Your body grew to this age so fast, but it won't grow anymore for thousands of years because your demon half has awoken."

Raiga continued talking to the sleeping Rin before eventually falling asleep himself, unaware that at some point in the night, Teito had come back to check on them to find Rin cuddled to his chest, smiling happily in his sleep.

_**Well this chapter included some fluff. I couldn't resist, brotherly love and bonding is so cute :D**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chappie :D**

**Thanks for the reviews 3 I read them all and make me incredibly happy when I'm writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist, unfortunately.**

Rin felt completely relaxed as he drifted in between unconsciousness and waking. He felt warm and safe and nuzzled into his warm yet somewhat hard pillow.

"Rin, sweetheart as cute as this is, I do need to get up at some point." Giggled a vaguely familiar voice.

Still half asleep, Rin's instincts took over by growling slightly and cuddling even closer to the pillow and his source of warmth. Suddenly Rin felt an acute pain in his ear and scrambled across the bed.

"R-Raiga!" Rin remembered. He looked at the older man, smiling at him from his position on the bed.

Rin flushed, remembering how he completely broke down in front of someone he barely knew and used him as a pillow. "_Oh yeah, Yukio and dad lied to me…" _Rin shook his head and attempted to clear his mind of the depressing thoughts, and chose to confront the embarrassment he was currently feeling.

"I'm sorry for, um, y'know…" Rin trailed off, looking down to try to cover his embarrassment.

Raiga just smiled at his cuteness.

"No problem, honey. You had the right to be upset, and you identified my scent as a safe one. I'm flattered"

"Huh?" Rin asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well" Raiga started "When demons are first born, they usually start to imprint. This means that they will select a few people, usually part of their family, to bond with. When this happens, the baby's mind associates that person's scent with safety and happiness. Since you haven't really been close with many demons, your mind just started imprinting now" The male finished, sitting up.

Rin's face turned an extremely dark shade of red

"Oh my god I am so sorry! This is so embarrassing! I didn't mean to I swear! It…" The young demon babbled, only making him more flustered.

Raiga laughed and put a hand and Rin's head.

"Relax, baby" Raiga said in an adoring voice, "it just means you trust me, which I think is very sweet. After you, I'm the youngest so I never got imprinted in before, it's exciting! Now, why don't you let me show you around the castle?" Raiga said while getting up from the bed and offering his hand to Rin.

Smiling slightly, Rin took the older males hand and let him lead him out the door

-_**Line break-**_

For a few hours, Rin allowed himself to be led around by his big brother, being introduced to random staff and visiting dignitaries as Prince Rin. While strange, Rin never felt uncomfortable throughout the whole ordeal, as his imprint on Raiga kept him feeling warm and safe.

"…and this is another one of our brother's rooms" explained Raiga. "It belongs to Sena, the oldest. As I said before, were currently the only ones here right now. Even Teito left for some meeting out east. Don't worry though; they'll all be back in two weeks' time."

"Oh...Ok" Rin said nervously. He was slightly scared about meeting the rest of his brothers.

Raiga ruffled his hair, "Don't worry honey, I'm sure they'll love you. With your charm and cuteness, I'm sure you'll win over even Gaara. And he's a HUGE stick in the mud.

They started laughing, enjoying the moment until they were interrupted by a gurgling sound.

"…hungry, sweetie?" the older man asked, crossing his arms.

Rin flushed a brilliant scarlet. Looking down and wrapping his tail around himself in embarrassment, he nodded.

"Come on then, cutie pie!" Raiga giggled, pulling him toward the dining room.

-_**Line break-**_

When they entered the large hall, a long line of servants came up to them, asking if they needed anything.

While Raiga talked to the head chef, Rin stayed glued to his side, listening to the other servants whisper.

"That must be the new prince" whispered one of the maids excitedly, "He's so adorable! Look at his tail, it still has newborn fluff."

"I know, he's so cute! I heard he just started imprinting the other day, and he's only 15" her maid friend responded.

Rin flushed and pressed against his brother's side, burying his face into his neck.

"Aww!" exclaimed the maids

Raiga chuckled at his baby brother's cuteness and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"Like I said, Bring it to Rin's room is 30 minutes. We'll be waiting for you!"

The chef nodded and dashed to the kitchen with the other maids to fulfill the prices order.

"Raiga, why do I feel so shy all the time? Usually it's not nearly as bad" asked Rin, tilting his head cutely.

The older demon smiled. "You've just imprinted, so you're extremely sensitive to others right now. Just stay by me and you'll feel calm, ok cutie pie?"

Rin smiled and nodded and soon the two brothers were headed back up to Rin's room to eat.

-_**Line break-**_

"… A Sippy cup? Isn't that a little young for me" Rin asked, annoyed that Raiga found it hilarious that they brought his drink in a small children's glass.

Raiga attempted to stifle his laughter "Well they probably weren't sure what to do. Like I've said before, demons here live much longer, so they take longer to mature. 15 years old is infantile here"

"Whatever" Rin grumbled, grabbing the Sippy cup and drinking some of whatever was inside, which he found to be delicious.

"What is this?" Rin asked, gulping down more of the delicious drink.

Raiga smiled sheepishly "well, I suppose it's kind of like baby food… BUT it can be also given to injured people as well" he finished quickly after his baby brother gave him _The LOOK._

"Ok…what does it do?" Rin asked

"It's just a drink that contains the necessary vitamins and minerals for growing. It also contains a mild sedative to help you sleep without my scent next to you, which is why we're eating just before your bed-time."

"Bed-time? You're kidding me! I'm not some child who needs someone to tell him when to sleep!" The little demon exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down sweetie. I'll tell you what, if you're not asleep in the next 20 minutes, you can sleep whenever you want." Raiga said with a smile.

"Deal" Rin agreed easily.

The two brothers finished eating and chatted for about 10 minutes until Rin's eyes started drooping. He rubbed his eyes furiously in an attempt to push away his fatigue. Despite his attempts, a few minutes later Rin slumped against the headboard, exhaustion finally winning.

Raiga smiled at this. He changed his baby brother into PJ's and tucked him into bed. _"I wonder if he'll be ok without my scent…" _thought the older demon, and then shook his head thinking he was worrying too much. He leaned over the bed and kissed Rin's forehead before turning off the light and heading to his own room down the hall.

**A/N: I know this chapter is mostly fluff, but you can expect the plot to get moving within the next few chapters.**

**Thanks for reading! And make sure to leave a review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist. I want to, but I don't.**

Rin awoke in the middle of the night trembling with tears rushing down his flushed face.

"_It was only a dream" _thought Rin as he tried to calm his breathing. In his nightmare, he had watched Yukio and all his friends from true cross get tortured by Rin himself. He had been laughing maniacally while stabbing them, relishing in their pain.

Without a second thought, Rin sprang from his bed, running out the door and to Raiga's room. When he got there, he slowly opened the door and tiptoed as quietly as he could to his older brother's bed. Still trembling he crawled under the covers with him and pressed against his side, taking comfort in the older demons scent. Rin felt all his worried melt away when he felt Raiga's arm wrap around him and press against his chest, falling back asleep.

-_**Line break-**_

After that incident, Rin always stayed with his brother, choosing to stay close to his imprint until he got used to being in Gehenna. They spent most of their time together bonding and having fun, and before they knew it, two weeks had passed.

"Sweetie" started Raiga, "Remember what I told you a few weeks ago, about how your brothers were coming back soon" he asked, putting the tea he was currently sipping down.

Rin nodded nervously, wrapping his tail around the white silk that currently made up his casual yet expensive attire.

The older male saw this and giggled. "No worries honey. Teito is with them and he's probably already explained everything."

"Alright, when are they getting here?" asked Rin curiously.

"They should be arriving around 3pm tomorrow"

Rin nodded, thinking for a moment, before asking the question Raiga hoped he'd never ask.

"Where is Satan?"

The older demon flinched, before frowning heavily.

"We don't know, we can't even track him anymore." Said Riga sadly.

"Why not? Why is he so….crazy while you guys are normal?" Asked Rin curiously.

Raiga sighed, "Well, I guess you'd have to know the truth some point, so I'll explain it to you. Pay attention ok?"

Rin nodded

"A very long time ago our father, Satan, was actually a calm and kind man. He is the one who built this kingdom and brought order to it, and therefore stopping all the chaos and confusion it was in when it didn't have a leader. He did an amazing job ruling and we were actually quite peaceful. A couple thousand years after Satan's reign began; he fell in love and got married, having his first child, Sena. This is also around the time the first portal into Assiah had opened." Raiga explained.

"While wandering around the castle grounds, Satan's wife found the portal and, much like you did, get transported into the other dimension. At the time, humans had no idea what demons were, so as soon as they saw her, with her long pointy ears and her tail, they panicked and killed her. She put up a fight before she died, and ended up killing around 34 humans. This is where the theory that all demons were mindless monsters."

Rin looked shocked, "And how did this affect Satan" the young demon asked, eager to hear the rest.

"Well, sweetie, Satan loved his wife very much. She was his happiness, along with his child Sena. When he had heard the news, something inside of him broke. He was furious, and took the portal to Assiah to wipe out the humans. He ended up killing about 10,000 humans in his rage before he returned to Gehenna. After that, afraid of another incident happening again, the humans built defenses, and formed a force to protect themselves, which they called the True Cross Order. Meanwhile, portal was still randomly being opened by low level demons in Gehenna, as they aren't allowed into towns and cities for their violence, which only spurred the humans on to expand their exorcist organisation."

"Oh, so that's how it happened" Rin said

Raiga nodded and continued with his story, "Satan was completely heart broken and started wandering around, leaving Sena to rule. He started sleeping around, and if they ended up pregnant, their child was sent here, which is why we now have a total of 6 children in this family. Being alone so long, Satan started losing his mind, but he completely went berserk when your mother was died. He hasn't been seen since."

Rin looked down; processing all the information he had just received.

"I saw him", the younger demon said bitterly, "when he possessed the body of my adoptive father and ended up killing him."

Raiga didn't look shocked, "I see, I'm sorry for your loss. Satan really is crazy" he finished sadly.

"Speaking of my family" said Rin, "When am I going back to Assiah? Not that I hate it here, it's been a lot of fun, but I have my twin there waiting for me. And my friends too."

Raiga frowned for a moment, before nodding his head in understanding. "How about you meet your other brothers first, and get to know them a bit before heading back to Assiah?" Raiga asked hopefully. He wasn't ready to part with his precious little brother just yet.

Rin thought about it for a second before nodding, satisfied with the compromise.

-_**Line break**_-

Rin stood nervously in the front hall with his brother, dressed in blue formal attire that matched his eyes. He looked at the many servants lining the sides of the wide mahogany carpet, awaiting the return of the four princes.

Picking up on Rin's discomfort, Raiga squeezed his shoulder supportively. "Relax, honey. Just think of it as a family reunion. You don't have to be so nervous, they won't bite." Raiga said before giggling, "Well maybe Gaara will, but that's it."

Rin smiled gratefully at Raiga's attempt to calm him down. "_Calm down, idiot" _Rin thought to himself, "_They're your family, what's the worst thing that could happen. Besides, Teito probably told them all about me anyway"._ With that thought, he shook his head and held his chin high, deciding to make a good first impression.

"There you go sweetie, you got this!" Encouraged the older demon.

Just as Rin was about to thank him, he heard voices coming from the large front door, and turned to face it just as it opened.

**A/N: And there we go! Finally we are getting this plot on the move. Next chapter we'll be introduced to Rins other brothers and we'll also probably have some Yukio POV.**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review, it helps a lot~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows minna~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue exorcist. Its sad, I know.**

"So" Teito began as him and 3 other men were walking toward the large front door of the castle, "Rin is probably a little nervous to meet you guys so go easy on him, okay? I only spent a little time with him but I could tell he's a good kid"

"I'm sure he is" said a calm and kind voice.

"I bet he's adorable!" Exclaimed a preppy voice that sounded much like Raiga's.

"He is" Confirmed Teito. "He's a bit skittish so no teasing or bullying him right away, alright? And Gaara, no glaring and try to say at least hi to him" He finished, saying the last part while turning his head to the silent one.

Gaara simply looked away expressionlessly, swishing his short red hair in front of his sea green eyes.

Teito rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just don't kill him okay"

When Gaara gave no response, Teito just shook his head and, reaching the front door, pushed it open

-_**Line break**_-

(Back with Rin)

Rin held his breath as Teito entered the room with 3 unknown men. After the servants took their coats, he led them forward to find Rin and Raiga waiting for them.

"Hello again Rin, it's been a while." The tall demon said.

Rin nodded, eyes glancing behind him, "hey"

Just as Teito opened his mouth to reply, a blond blur came shooting past him.

"RAIGA!" the running man yelled and leaped into his arms.

"Misaki! I missed you sooo much!" Exclaimed Raiga.

Rin gaped when he finally got a good look at the demon who yelled to his brother. They were Identical. Same hair, same body build, same height and clearly, same personality. The only visible difference was the different clothes and eye color. Misaki's were sky blue while Raiga's were purple.

Seeing Rin's reaction, Raiga giggled. "Well sweetie, this is one of your brothers, my twin Misaki"

The bubbly blonde, now dubbed Misaki, scampered over to Rin and hugged him. "Hello Hun! Nice to finally meet you! You're even cuter than Teito described you!"

Flustered, Rin blushed and managed to stutter out a "thank you"

"Isn't he though?" Raiga said to his twin. "Makes you wanna eat him up!"

"I just wanna snuggle him!" Exclaimed Misaki.

While the twins were fawning over an overwhelmed Rin, Teito cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three demons.

"Alright, settle. Let him breathe a little. Now Rin, these are your two other brothers, Gaara and Sena.

One of the men stepped forward, his long brown pony tail and brown eyes shimmering with amusement.

"Hello Rin, it's nice to meet you. My name is Sena" The older demon said, sticking out his hand. Rin knew instantly that this man was calm as Teito. A good thing he decided, thinking of the boisterous twins.

"Nice to meet you to!" the little demon exclaimed cheerfully.

"And this" Teito started, "Is Gaara" he finished, gesturing to the shortest demon there.

"Nice to meet you!" Rin said as he turned to him and stuck out his hand.

The red-head simply looked at Rin, eyes going over his body as if sizing him up, before nodding to him and once again looking away, seemingly bored with the situation.

Confused, Rin frowned.

"Don't mind him Hun" said Misaki, "he's always like this."

"Anyway" exclaimed Teito, changing the subject, "I'm starved, let's go to the dining hall. We can talk more there."

Everyone nodded, except Gaara, and went to the dining hall.

-_**Line break-**_

Five out of the six brothers chatted happily in the dining hall, Gaara having disappeared somewhere as soon as he was finished eating.

"And he's _such _a neat freak! I can't leave anything on the floor without him lecturing me!" Rin exclaimed, telling his brothers all about Yukio when they had asked about his family on Assiah.

"I see" said Sena, chuckling, "and what of Memphisto and Amaimon? They are also Satan's sons; they just stay on earth most of the time."

Rin nodded, "Yea, he said something about that. Actually, Memphisto is technically my guardian there. As for Amaimon, well he and I aren't on the best of terms…" Rin finished mumbling, thinking of all of the times they had fought.

"Don't worry about that dumb broccoli, Hun" stated Misaki

"Yea, he's always been a bit screwy, sweetie" finished Raiga.

Rin blushed, realising that now he had two people constantly calling him embarrassing nicknames.

"What about you guys? Are any of you married or something?" Rin asked curiously.

Sena nodded. "I'm married to a beautiful brown haired beauty; she's actually four months pregnant now."

"Oh wow! Congratulations" said Rin

"And I'm currently dating my smoking boyfriend Shirosaki" Sighed Raiga lovingly

"And I'm dating his twin Hakone" continued Misaki, "He's perfect!"

"Twins dating twins? Doesn't that get confusing?" Asked Rin innocently.

The twins just looked at each other before giggling.

"Not if you do it right!" they said at the same time.

Rin opened his mouth to ask what they meant, before closing it, deciding he didn't want to know.

-_**Line break-**_

Yukio rubbed his tired eyes, trying to get rid of the exhaustion that came from not sleeping for days.

Ever since Rin had disappeared two weeks ago, he had been a wreck. He had lied to Rin's friends, telling them that he had gone to a training camp for a while, but even they had started to become suspicious.

Yukio stood up from the mounds of books he was surrounded by, all about demon transportation circles. "_I really need to get some rest. I won't be able to concentrate on finding Rin when I'm constantly exhausted" _he thought.

Yukio lay down on his bed, trying to block out the many thoughts swirling around in his head.

"_If I read those markings correctly, it means that circle brought him to Gehenna. Oh gods I hope he's alright."_

Yukio thought of how his father had told him a little of Satan's other sons, and how they resided in Gehenna.

Yukio gasped, "_What if those monsters sniff him out?! What if they keep him prisoner there? Or kill him?! They're demons after all. Even if Rin did find them, there's no way they'd even value family. I have to find the right symbols to make a new transporter. I have to save Rin!"_

With those last determined thoughts, Yukio drifted off into and uneasy sleep.

**Voila! Une autre chapitre pour vous :D Here's another chapter. (Sorry, my French side comes out randomly. It's what I get for being Canadian)**

**Make sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! A question: Can you guess who the character Gaara was inspired by?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist. **

Rin yawned as he trudged down the long white hallway leading to his room.

The young demon had spent the last two days getting to know his other bothers after they had come back to the castle. Rin smiled gently at the conversation he and Sena were having moments before.

_Flashback start/_

"_Sena" Rin asked, "Have you seen Gaara around?"_

_The older demon smiled, looking up from the novel he was reading. "I was expecting you to ask about him"_

_Rin flushed lightly and nodded, "I haven't really talked to him, or even seen him for that matter."_

_Sena sighed closing his book, and brushed back his brown hair, "It doesn't surprise me; he's always been a loner."_

"_But I want to get to know him! I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here, so I want to at least have a conversation with him!" Rin exclaimed._

_Smiling lightly, the older male nodded. "Alright. He's usually in the library on the top floor. Hardly anyone uses that one, so he spends him time there. If you really want to get to know him, why don't you go visit him there tomorrow morning?"_

_Rin nodded, "I will!" he said with a determined gleam in his eye"_

_Sena nodded once again, "Right, we'll be off with you" he said playfully._

_Rin smiled and dashed out of the room, leaving Sena chuckling at the youngers enthusiasm._

_Flashback end/_

Once reaching his bed chambers, the little demon changed into pajamas and settled into his comfy mattress, slightly grateful that he had overcome his need to sleep with Raiga, as it was getting rather embarrassing for Rin.

"_I hope I don't imprint on anyone else, being so needy like that was SO embarrassing."_

With a slight flush, Rin closed his tired eyes and thought of plans to win over Gaara, before finally entering dreamland.

-_**Line break-**_

Rin inhaled a deep breath as he stood in front of the large mahogany doors that led into the top floors library.

"_You can do this" _the little demon thought to himself, _"just say hi and smile. He's your brother, what's the worst that could happen? You already waited till the afternoon, don't chicken out now!"_

Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath before pushing open the doors and walking inside.

Rin noticed him right away. In the middle of two grand book cases sat a white plush couch and a small table, Gaara's red hair stood out strikingly in the white room

The older demon, noticing the smaller's presence, looked up with a bored expression.

"Um…hi" Said Rin, fidgeting nervously.

Gaara just continued to stare

"I haven't really talked to you, so I was just…y'know…" Rin stated awkwardly.

At this, Gaara nodded, before once again returning to his novel.

Taking this as a good sign, Rin moved over to the couch and was shocked when Gaara moved over to accommodate him. He sat there for a few moments, before grabbing a random novel that was sitting on the table and beginning to read.

-_**Line break**_-

Rin awoke to a gentle hand shaking his shoulder.

Sitting up, his eyes widened at seeing Gaara looming over him.

"You fell asleep, it's already 1am" The red-head said in a deep voice.

Momentarily shocked at hearing his brothers voice for the first time, Rin bolted up, losing his balance forcing Gaara to catch him and hold him against his chest. When Rin's head landed in between the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Rin instinctively sniffed. The little demon then nestled into him, basking in the scent.

"…Rin" started Gaara, no emotion in his voice.

Gasping Rin backed off him. "OH my god I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I promise!" Rin panicked, flailing his arms in a defensive gesture.

"You imprinted on me?" The older demon asked.

Flushing completely red, Rin nodded and looked down. "_Im such an idiot!"_ He thought to himself, "_Didn't I just say earlier that I was glad my imprint on Raiga calmed down?"_

Gaara stood there for a few moments, looking Rin up and down before sighing quietly.

"Come" he simply said, walking through the door.

Complying instantly at the serious tone of voice, Rin scurried after him.

-_**Line break-**_

Rin stood in front of the room his older brother had led him to, recognising it as Gaara's from Raiga's tour**. **Curiously, the young demon stepped through the doorway to see the red-head already changed into his nightclothes and in his large black bed, staring at him.

"Um..." Rin stated uncomfortably, unsure what to do.

Lifting the side of the covers, Gaara said "The first few days you imprint, a baby demon becomes extremely attached to whoever he bonded to."

Understanding immediately and flushing a little at being called a baby, Rin stripped down to his black boxer-briefs and jumped into bed with his older brother.

Snuggling under the covers, Rin glanced up at Gaara cutely. Seeing this red head gave his first small smile Rin had even seen and lifted his arms, inviting the younger to snuggle with him. Rin smiled and scooted into his big brothers arms, burying his little head into his chest.

Gaara then wrapped his arms around the smaller and buried his nose into Rin hair, enjoying the young-smelling scent.

Wrapping his tail around Gaara's, Rin thought "_He's not so bad…just quiet. I guess it's a good thing I imprinted on him" _

Moments later, the little demon fell into a peaceful slumber, with the redhead not far behind.

Elsewhere, a certain brown-haired demon smiled before closing his novel, and heading off to bed him.

**Man this chapter was hard to write! This is the 5****th**** version, and I still don't think it's perfect.**

**But I think I got the fluff in there smoothly. I love me some fluff.**

**Make sure to leave a review! I LOVE to hear from you!**

**Thanks for reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews; it's so amazing hearing from you all :D**

**Also, someone inquired about whether Yukio is human or not. He's human, he didn't turn into a demon in the manga :P (yet, it's still going on)**

**This is my first fanfiction, and I don't have a beta. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I made, and if you see one feel free to point it out so I can fix it and make the story better: D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, nothing to do with Blue Exorcist anyway.**

(Yukio POV)

"…these demons usually avoid human contact, but will react aggressively if provoked." Yukio said as he wrote answers on the chalkboard for the esquires to copy down.

For the last month, he had done nothing but worry out his twin, spending his time between school, teaching and researching anything he could that would help him.

"Now, please read page number 69-72. There will be an upcoming test based on this subject"

Hearing the class groan, the male sat down at his desk, resting his tired head on his arms for a moment to think.

"_I've looked everywhere. Books, scrolls, scriptures. Heck, I even looked for methods online, not that it did any good." _Yukio thought with a sigh. "_My god Rin, I really hope you're alright…please be alright"_

-_**Line break-**_

Yukio trudged down the hall, his muscles straining under the weight of the pile of large books he was carrying.

"_Ok"_ he thought, "_These are the last books in the library about transportation circles. There must be SOMETHING in here"_

Sitting down at his desk he grabbed the first book of his pile, glancing at the red leather cover with the words _Subvectio et daemonum Sigils Circulorum _printed on the cover.

Glancing up from the Latin book, Yukio looked at Rin's bed and felt a sharp pain run through his chest. After having his twin brother with him for so many years, he couldn't help but feel the loneliness currently seeping through the once lively room. When Rin was in their dorm, there would always be noise, whether it was the demon playing with Kuro or blubbering over the newest edition of his sappy romance novel. Now the room was deathly quiet and impeccably clean, almost as if the little demon had never even been there at all.

"_I wonder what he's doing right now"_ he thought sadly, "_they better not have done anything to him! Who knows what those monsters could be doing?! Please, PLEASE let him is alright!"_

Yukio turned back to his book, opening it to the first page and once again hoping something he had found would help him get his precious older brother back.

-_**Line break-**_

"DAMN IT ALL!" Yukio cried, throwing the last of the books onto the floor.

"These were my last hope…my last chance to get my brother back…" Yukio said, sinking to the floor of his room.

He held his head in his hands, trying not to let the tears fall from his watering eyes. "_I'm sorry nii-san…I'm so sorry I failed you…"_

Just as he was about to let his emotions loose he heard a faint "pop" from behind him.

"Hellooo ~" said an overly cheery voice.

Yukio stood up in a flash, whirling around to face the unknown voice with a hand on his gun holster.

"Now now, . There's no need to be hostile" Memphisto giggled lightly.

Quickly drying his eyes, the young man spoke "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

Giggling lightly, the demon responded "Well, you can tell me why such a _professional _teacher as yourself was about to shed tears onto the floor." He then paused before adding, "Does it have anything to do with that camp your brother went to?"

Narrowing his eyes at the tone of voice, Yukio sat down on the bed and looked at his lap. "You know, don't you?"

"ooooof course I do! Who do you think I am?" he responded in that whimsical voice of his.

Ignoring the demons last comment, Yukio continued. "I've tried everything I could think of, I looked everywhere for even a small portion of the answer I needed in order to get my brother back from Gehenna, away from all of those monsters who have probably already killed him" He finished sadly, sounding defeated.

Memphisto paused for a moment before answering. "… You know, Mr. Okamura" he started in an unusually serious tone, "He has family down there, not every demon is like Satan. In fact, the only ones who truly bother humans are the evil ones or ones who don't have enough mind power to differentiate right from wrong.

Yukio contemplated this for a second before shaking his head. "No, they're **Demons,** they must be evil"

Memphisto then held himself back from reminding him that his brother was a demon, and so was Memphisto.

Switching back to his normal tone, Memphisto stated "Well, if you're out of options, I could help you. I'd take a while to make a full portal for a human like yourself to go through, but if you make a powerful enough listening mirror, you will hear a glimpse of what your brother is saying or hearing."

Without a second thought, Yukio nodded. "Please, show me how to make it!"

Grinning, Memphisto then skipped out the door shouting for Yukio to follow, and thinking of how interesting this all was going to be.

-_**Line break-**_

Rin smiled as he snuggled into his big brother Gaara for the third night in a row, covering himself in the older scent and feeling completely at ease.

"_This is the best" _thought Rin, _"I'm so happy here...but" _the little demon frowned. "_I wish I could combine my two worlds, so that everyone was near and everyone got along. My friends…..Yukio, I wonder if, when I get back, they'll understand what I tell them. That maybe….I want to live in both worlds." _He sighed quietly, "_But will Yukio understand? My friends might, but Yukio?"_

Shaking his head slightly, he nuzzled back into his brother. Smiling at the feeling of the arms wrapped around him tightening, he felt calmed again.

"_I should cross that bridge when I get to it. After all, it's not like I have to go back yet…"_

The little demon took one last comforting whiff of his brother's scent before nodding off to sleep.

**And there it is. Sorry it took a while, I just got a new kitten and she is so freakin needy. But she's cute too ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review: D**


End file.
